Tamer of Chaos
by primsgirl89
Summary: He was raised by the chaos dragon. He is feared. He is rude. She was raised by the fire dragon. She is quiet. She is kind. They became friends. They defied the normal. Originally made on Wattpad under Primsgirl89
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this was inspired by my** **older book. In which that** **book was inspired** **by Lyonsgirl's Calming The Chaos!** **The image above is Lucy and Natsu's** **usual outfit. Though imagine** **Natsu wearing a fitting** **black tank top under the jacket as well as a black cape. Lucy's** **top covers her** **entire waist. Please make more of these types of stories where** **Natsu either doesn't** **trust and hates the guild or** **he is Achnologias, son. So here is the challenge use the tag #chaosnatsu so we** **can find your story.**

"Stingy old man only knocked off one thousand jewels," I grumbled. I looked at my new whip. I was looking for a new whip. The one I have now is broken and useless. The one I bought was some rare celestial whip. Apparently, all you have to do is add a bit of your own magic power in and the whip will extend to any length and be powerful with hitting your opponents. I think the shopkeeper said it was called Fleuve d'étoiles. I stomped through the streets of Hargeon while continuing to mumble complains to myself.

With a sigh, I decided to stop for a little rest. I supposed it was worth the money, even if I am down to fifteen hundred jewels. I stopped at a spot that overlooks a few shops and sat on the railing. "Where should I go now?" I asked myself.

I knew I didn't have anywhere to go back to. Joining a guild would be really great and a dream come true, but I don't know how to get into one.

There's one I absolutely want to join, but I don't know how to get in let alone if they will even take me. Unfortunately for me, joining isn't an option right now. I don't even know where the guild is located.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear a girl yell at her friend.

"Hurry up! I heard Salamander is here!"

"Who's Salamander?" her friend asked.

"Are you kidding me? Don't you know who Salamander is? He's a famous mage!" The girl yelled.

That made my interest peak. Why would a famous mage come to a town like this? I thought. I decided to follow the girls to see this Salamander.

I followed the two girls to a huge crowd. A male in the center. As soon as I saw him, my heart started to pound, my cheeks flushed, and I couldn't look away.

I could only see and think of him. He had my undivided attention. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd. He smirked and gave me a wink. I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach. Barely containing my squeak, I held my hand over my heart out of reflex. The area around me began to get overheated. The other girls tried to move away from it but wanted to stay close to this man.

_Is this love?_ I asked myself. I decided that it was, and I would follow him anywhere. I ignored a voice telling me something wasn't right. That was until I heard an actual voice.

"Why are you using a love charm?" The deep and masculine voice asked.

My eyes widen in shock. The voice was amazing. It made my heart skip a beat, and I felt something shatter in me. I looked at Salamander again as he turned to the man with the deep voice.

That was when I saw the charm he was talking about. I sucked in a sharp breath and glared at 'Salamander'. I turned my attention to the newcomer. He was handsome. He was very handsome actually with dark mysterious eyes. Those eyes held very little, but very strong emotions. He has amazing spiky hair. His hair is pink, but he somehow makes it look good. He's wearing a black cloak, so I can't see the rest of him or his clothes. I get glimpses, just not enough to actually make the outfit describable. Though I can tell you it's black and gold.

Lastly, I notice the bored look on his face. Even though he looks bored, I can see the anger in his eyes. It took me a minute to drag my eyes away from him and see the blue cat that's behind him. I blink in confusion when I realize the cat is walking on two legs. I saw the cat looked sad and yet he tried to hold himself together.

"I don't know what you're talking about," 'Salamander' said, bringing me out of my staring. I glared at 'Salamander' again. He has a lot of guts to say that when the evidence is right on his finger.

Suddenly all the girls turned on the pink haired man. They started yelling at him, but he didn't seem affected. Well, that isn't completely true. He seemed even more annoyed. I decided that I should do something before they start trying to hurt the guy.

"Then take off your rings," I said in a small but clear voice. Everyone turned to stare at me. I suddenly feel very uncomfortable and embarrassed by their glares. I suddenly feel hot and look at the ground to avoid eye contact. My body lit on fire ever so slightly showing just how embarrassed I was. I shouldn't have said anything. I should have stayed quiet. Yet I need to finish what I was saying. I steeled my emotions and cleared my throat. My fire going back into my body.

"The rings you're wearing are love and sleep charms, so if you take off the rings, the charms should stop working. This will also prove your innocence if you aren't using a charm."

'Salamander' looked perplexed, the girls looked expectant, the pink haired man looked curious for a second before covering it up, and the cat looked really surprised. "What guild are you in?" the cat asked.

I took a steadying breath so I didn't freak out and mumbled, "I'm not in one yet." The pink haired man and the cat then studied me. The cat looked curious and a bit surprised while pinkie still looked bored.

Everything was quiet around us. Then I heard someone running away from us. I turned to see Salamander running away. I was about to run after him but stopped when I saw that Pinkie was already on him. My hand was lit with flames that held golden stars in it.

Salamander tried to shoot him with balls of fire, but pinkie dodged all of them. Unfortunately, that meant they came toward the crowd of women. "Get down," I yelled. All of them dropped to the ground as balls of fire flew over our heads. The cat didn't react fast enough and was about to get hit. I yanked him down in the nick of time and wrapped myself around him. He struggled a bit. "You'll get hurt if you go out there right now. Let me protect you," I said. He hesitated, but nodded and snuggled into my chest. Once the balls of fire came to me I ate them.

It was so greasy! Yuck!

I told everyone to run. All the women ran without hesitation. I got up, still holding the cat, and was about to help Pinkie take down Salamander when I saw the most amazing thing happen. Pinkie lit his fist on fire, but it wasn't normal fire. It was a fire I'd never seen before. The fire was a mesmerizing mix of black and dark blue. "He's a mage," I whispered. He has a different fire like me.

I felt the cat nod, but I never took my eyes away from Pinkie. He moved so fast that my eyes barely kept up. One second he was a few feet away from the ugly purple haired man and the next he was a few inches away from him. He hit the faker once, and that was the end of the fight. I stared in awe as he picks up the faker and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. _He's so strong._

"Happy," Pinkie said.

"What?" I snapped. My voice stayed quiet even though I snapped. I was raised to keep quiet and not bother people.

"It seems Happy fell asleep," Pinkie said.

"What?" I asked again. This time in total confusion.

He sighed in irritation. He pointed to where I held the cat. "That's Happy," he explained. My eyes widened in realization. I looked down and saw Happy sound asleep. I smiled a little at how cute he was. "Wake him up. I don't have time to waste for him to sleep."

I glared at Pinkie. "That's mean. You should consider how your companions are feeling and their physical conditions. Isn't Happy your companion?" Thinking back he did seem really exhausted. I guess my body temperature was warm enough that he fell right to sleep.

He glared right back. "It's his fault for coming with me. I work alone. I don't need anyone's help. I don't want anyone's company. He knew I didn't want him to come, but he did anyway."

"That gives you no right to treat him like you are," I argue.

He drops Faker and storms over to me. I stood my ground. He stops a few inches away from me, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't intimidated. I didn't want him to treat Happy like he has though, so I force myself to not move back. "Wake him up," Pinkie says slowly as though I'm a disobedient child. The thought makes me flinch. I saw annoyance when he noticed I flinched.

"No," I said. His eyes widen for a split second before reverting back to a glare. I sighed. "How about I carry him to wherever you need to go?" Pinkie just raises a brow, so I elaborate. "I have nowhere else to be, and I want Happy to sleep as much as he needs to. You have somewhere to be and don't want to wait for Happy to wake up, so I'll hold him and follow you. It gives both of us what we want."

His brows creased in thought as he continues to stare at me. I stare right back at him the entire time. With an irritated sigh, he nods his head and turns around.

Not waiting for me, he starts walking. I hurry to catch up to him. He picks up Faker again and we head off to the authorities. I found out Pinkie and Happy were on a mission from a guild.

_Well, that's good for me_, I thought. Even if it's not Fairy Tail, I can still be in a guild of mages. That's if they take me though.

We walked out of town in silence. "Why aren't we taking the train?" I asked. I got no response. "Did you hear me?" I asked. Pinkie nodded. He must not want to answer. We had been walking for about an hour when I felt Happy start to stir. I look down to see him trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Finally awake?" I asked with a smile.

I learned quickly that Pinky isn't a talker, so I was mostly humming a relaxing tune until Happy awoken.

He looked up at me surprised. He stared at me for a few seconds before recognition crossed his features. "You're the lady that ate fire," he stated.

I smiled down at him. "Yep," I said. "My name's Lucy by the way." I gave him a toothy grin.

Happy smiled at me. "I'm Happy and that," he gestured to pinkie, "is Natsu." I smiled down at him again. Happy and I talked to while I carried him for a few more hours.

I learned that Natsu found him and took him in even though it was mostly his guild that raised him. Natsu didn't want to be part of the guild but was forced to. Happy then explained that Natsu didn't talk much to people and didn't really like being anywhere near people.

"I kind of figured that out already. I'm fine with it as long as he doesn't mind me humming every now and again."

After a few hours of talking about Natsu and himself, Happy tried to ask questions about my past, but I didn't really want to talk about it. I just told him I was raised by the Fire Dragon, Igneel. My flames are rare. Apparently Natsu was also a Dragon Slayer. He was raised by Achnologia.

Luckily, I could distract him rather easily. Several hours later, I finally asked the question that's been on my mind for a while. "Where are we going?"

"Home," Happy stated happily.

I felt a pang of jealousy flash through me, but I squashed it as soon as it came. Of course, they have a home. They're already in a guild. "Where is your home?"

"Magnolia," Natsu said.

I nodded. "What's your guild by the way?" Might as well know the name of the guild I'm going to try to join.

Happy grinned at me. "The best guild ever!" he said. "We are mages of Fairy Tail!"

I stopped and my eyes widened. "Fairy Tail," I breathed. Natsu stopped and turned to look at us. Happy 's smile turned into a frown, and he began to look concerned. I suddenly squeaked and a smile almost split my face. "We're really going to Fairy Tail?" I asked excitedly.

Happy nodded slowly. He was looking at me like I had grown two heads.

I ran to Natsu and grabbed his cloak. Tugging on it gently and trying to get him to walk faster. "Let's go! I can't wait to see Fairy Tail! I've been trying to find it for a year now! I was about to give up, but then you two showed up. I was just going to try to join the guild you two are in, but it's Fairy Tail! How do you get in? Is there a test? Do you have to sign an application? What does it look like? Is it fun there?" I continued to fire off question after question not really caring if they answer them or not.

"You want to join Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked. His gruff voice was annoyed and had a hidden emotion in it. He must not be very liked. Then I'll be the second to like him! After Happy of course.

I turned around and started walking backward while still holding his cloak. "Yep," I said with a big smile. "It's been my dream to join Fairy Tail since I was a little girl."

Natsu and Happy looked quite shocked, but I ignored them and turned back around. _I can't believe I'm going to Fairy Tail!_


	2. Chapter 2

We were in front of the Guild doors. The building was big and rustic. I was making myself so nervous that I got the hiccups. I stalled time by using the last of my money to buy an apartment for seventy thousand jewels. The landlady was nice enough to let me use the last of it or it could have been Natsu was glaring at us. I handed Natsu and Happy the spare key. I don't know why, but something about it felt right.

Every hiccup I made a small fire dragons roar escaped me. Natsu would give a glare at me every time I did. Happy somehow ended up in my arms without my knowing. Hopefully, this won't become a habit. I saw Natsu begin to leave, but I called out to him as I hiccupped. A burst of fire flew at him and he ate it. My face became warm and I knew that I was blushing. He walked away again, but I kept calling out to him. I figured I may as well annoy him until he gives me a reaction. It wasn't long for that to happen because after the fifth call he stormed back over with a menacing glare. I took a tiny step back and asked my question.

"Aren't you coming in?" He glared at me harshly. I glared just as hard, even though my hiccups were getting worse. Happy hid behind my hair as we had a glaring contest. Natsu sighed and turned around and walked away.  
I was baffled as to why he didn't go inside.

"Come on Lucy! I wanna go in." Happy whined. I sighed and followed the blue cat in. A huge hiccup came out and my fire spewed from my mouth. Luckily no one was harmed. Unluckily I was noticed. Everyone stared at me, then at Happy. Happy was giggling quietly.

A pale girl with white hair came over to me and asked me if I needed anything.

"She is here to join the guild, Mira!" Happy cheered somehow back in my arms. The white-haired girl, or Mira, soon shook her head and said the master will be in momentarily. Soon the Guild went back to how it was before I entered, they were chatting as half the Guild was fighting. Happy flew out of my arms and joined in the fight. He poured prune juice all over everyone. _Gross Happy._

Soon I heard the door slam open and in came a huge man that was glaring at the fighting guildmates. Mira welcomed him back and called him the master. I shrunk in fear as I saw him look around and his eyes landed on me. "A new recruit?" Mira hummed happily as she said Happy brought me. Shouldn't she know that Natsu brought me as well? It seemed to me that Natsu and Happy went everywhere together. "Dragneel here?"

The guild shook as if they feared this Dragneel guy. Mira shook her head no, her once bright blue eyes held fear now. Another white-haired girl, but her's end just above her shoulders. Her body held confidence that the others didn't have when Dragneel was mentioned. She just stood by Mira as Master gave a scolding to the Guild as well as an inspirational speech.

_**((Okay**__**Lisanna haters I**__**am having**__**her here. Deal with it or leave. Though she will**__**be in love**__**with**__**Natsu, this is a NaLu.))**_

I looked at Mira and asked for my mark. She asked me what color and where I wanted it. I raised my right hand. I gave a toothy grin again. "Pink, please."

She giggled as she had me repeat it a few times. I hiccuped again and my magic hit Mira. I panicked and more flames shot out of my mouth. Soon some of the others began to argue over it being an accident or not.

The old man sighed and slammed his fist down. Everyone calmed down and sat down chatting as if nothing happened. The short-haired Mira look alike handed me a cup of water. I pressed my temples as I swallowed. I thanked her with a soft smile. She returned it with one of her own. I was about to turn back to Mira when Happy spotted me. "Lucy!" He called as he smiled and flew to me.

I smiled back and held my arms out to him. He flew down to me and snuggled into my chest. _He is so lucky he's a cat, or I'd have his head for snuggling there._ I smiled down at him.

His smile grew even bigger but was broken by a yawn. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. _So cute_, I thought. "Can I take a nap, Lucy?"

"Of course," I said. He snuggled into me again and was asleep in a matter of seconds. I looked back at Mira and saw she was okay as well as awake. "Say I'm going to need a job. Know where I can find a permanent one here or nearby?"

Mira was getting used to my quiet voice so she began to think. She was interrupted by the Master, who sat next to me on the bar counter. "Well for here we need a cook and someone who can organize neatly. I would need someone to organize my paperwork once a day since this guild is very messy. As for the cooking Mira is an amazing chef, but her sister isn't so much. She will need help during meal times except for dinner." I nodded. I took my hand out with a look of determination on my face. He shook my hand, but he let go to wave his hand off. "My you have a high body temperature. You gave my hand a light burn. At least no real harm is done."

Eventually Master and I agreed that I will be paid fifteen thousand jewels a week. He looked down and saw Happy awake and comfortably resting in my arms.

"Happy seems quite fond of you." The short haired girl stated. A look of irritation crossed her face for a moment before it disappeared.

"I guess, but it's really up to him who he grows attached to. Like he is with Natsu." The room grew quiet at my last comment. Happy looked down with a mixed look of annoyance and disappointment.

"Lisanna, you know I don't like being mean, but I will if you keep bothering Lucy like that." Happy mumbled so low that I only heard. He got up and flew up the stairs.

"Did you say Dragneels name?" Lisanna asked. She looked kinda surprised. Her big blue eyes held jealousy. "I'm not even allowed to call him that. Why can you?"

I shrugged and began to get up. "Master I take back what I said. I won't take the offerings. I'll find a job on that board." I stalked over and snatched one that caught my eye. Apparently, someone wants a blonde to disguise herself as a maid and burn a book.

Simple enough.

"Lucy! Can I come?" I looked to see Happy flying to me. Instinctively I held my arms out and held him as he landed.

"Ask Natsu and I'll allow it."

"Why does he need to ask me?" I heard Natsu's voice say. I looked up to see him. I gave a small smile.

"It's respectful to ask someone who basically takes care of you. And it's also respectful to you so you won't wonder where he went."

The guild watched my conversation with Natsu as if we were animals in a zoo. It was apparent that Natsu would come along, to which people shrunk and gave me pitying looks.

With that, we walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

When we had walked out of the Guild we noticed just how late it was. Happy said we could head out early morning to do the mission. Happy stayed the night with me as Natsu left the both of us when we left the Guild doors.

I was falling asleep when I heard Happy call my name. I sat up to see him shaking and with tears in his eyes. I moved over and pat the spot next to my bed. "Bad dream?" Happy only shook his head no. "Lonely?"

"A-Aye. Natsu isn't ever home so it feels weird to have someone be there for me." Happy mumbled as he snuggled into my chest. I feeling of sympathy flew out of my chest. I hugged Happy close to me trying to convey my understanding to him.

It took a while before he calmed enough to fall asleep again and it took me a few minutes after to sleep as well.

Morning came soon after it seemed. I got up and saw it was about five in the morning. I woke Happy up to see if he wanted to take a bath before we meet Natsu near the forest. Happy seemed confused but flew to the bathroom next to me. "Let me set up okay."

"Aye!" I giggled and began to set up the bath and get a couple towels to dry us up. I saw Happy had gotten a blue bottle of bath salt. "What's this?"

I took the bag and poured a handful into the tub. Soon the room smelled of the ocean breeze. "Bath salt. It helps to relax you and makes you smell good. You can get in now."

I grabbed his green handkerchief to wash. It needs it badly. I put it in the washer and went to put soap in the bath. I washed the both of us up thoroughly.

"You're nothing like Lisanna or any of the other girls at the Guild." I jumped when I first heard him talking. I looked at Happy confused as to what he meant.

"What do you mean?"

"The other girls won't even let me be around them unless Natsu forces them to clean me. Lisanna is always trying to get me to come to her. She is really mean when Natsu allows her to clean me if no one else isn't around. He doesn't like her."

I watched him sadly. "You know, you can come over whenever." Happy grinned and nodded. We were done so I wrapped Happy up in a towel as I did the same soon after.

Once we were done we left the house to meet up with Natsu.

Happy and I were chatting about his new living arrangements by the time we met up at the forest. Surprisingly we were the first there. It was decided between us that Happy would be living with me by the time he and I were halfway here. I did tell him that we would have to talk to Natsu about it, but Happy said that Natsu wouldn't really care as long as he is taken care of.

"Doesn't matter. We should still get his okay. He is technically your father, so you must let him give an opinion." His big black eyes widen quite a bit before he had tears forming in his eyes. I smiled at him in comfort. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Can you be my mom?" Happy wailed. I stepped back in slight shock. "You barely know me and yet you have taken more care of me than anyone else. Both you and Natsu do."

This time I smiled gently. I pat his head in what I hope is a comforting way. He looked so hopeful and so lost I felt bad. Sure I love the little guy, but I don't want him to feel like no one else cares about him other than Natsu and myself.

Just as I was about to answer I heard a twig snap. Acting quick I moved Happy behind me and got my hands covered in their fiery magic. I glared at the other side of the forest entrance, but that stopped the moment I saw Natsu glaring at me.

"Attack if you're going to do so." His words were harsh and expectant. I unlit my hands of their magic and sighed in relief. I held a hand over my racing heart. I quickly glared at him. He only glared back.

"Don't scare me like that. I thought you were some type of creep." At this, he only walked forward with his glare hardening.

**Third** **person** **POV.**

Natsu walked furiously toward Lucy. Happy was watching from above a tree not wanting to get involved in whatever his parent figures were going to do.

Every step Natsu took to Lucy, her guild mark slowly was becoming black. The area around her was like a black fog coming off her. She didn't know why she was feeling so angry over something stupid. Lucy supposes it could be because she wants to feel more alive instead of the perfect doll _he _had made her. Just thinking of _him _made her angrier. So angry that the area had lost all sound and life from the energy she was making. Even Happy had a hard time staying put. His mother figure was scary. Almost as scary as Natsu.

Watching what was going on with Lucy had made Natsu stop in his tracks. Getting a taste of her delicious chaotic aura. It tasted sweet, and yet there was a hint of spiciness to her chaos. He was ecstatic that he could finally get something to fuel his magic energy quickly. He will need it for the mission. Seeing Lucy like this made him lick his lips hungrily. His anger was long forgotten and replaced by a lustful feeling.

This was the first time he ever tasted something like this. He never saw Lucy get angry before so it felt a bit new to him. Her sweet brown eyes were becoming something dangerously close to his. It excited the male. He didn't expect for him to kiss the girl.

No. It wasn't a kiss. He was taking in her chaotic energy and turning it into his fuel. He tasted it becoming stronger. He was in what they call bliss. His eyes shut trying to enjoy his 'meal', but that didn't happen because he felt her hand go against his face. It stung, but he didn't care because it made him angry.

Lucy, on the other hand, was furious. How could Natsu take her first kiss? It doesn't seem like something he would do without reason. She was regretting slapping him now. She felt his power slide into her system. His power was warm, but it stung. Her body was losing a battle. She has a good hold on her emotions most of the time, it was something _he _taught her. Her walls were breaking. She felt something growing in the pit of her stomach. It felt nice, yet it scared her. There was a hurricane of emotions in her that she felt like her body would crash.

Natsu was enjoying his breakfast. It was filling and it gave him a certain inside look to this blonde girl that he held against his lips. He didn't care if it looked like they were kissing, he was hungry for more of her delicious chaos.

He was going to make this his new mission. Make Lucy give off more chaos so he can feed.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY, GUYS, I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR. DID YOU LIKE MY FIRST VERSION BETTER THAN THIS? OR DO YOU** **LIKE THIS ONE MORE? Personally, I like THIS ONE MORE.**

By the time I stopped my negative emotions I realized something. I realized that I was supposed to act as a maid wanting a job. I wanted to hide. We went to our hirer, which was a three-day walk, and I did the talking while Natsu glared at the man.

"So what do you want us to do, sir?" Happy flew to my lap and rested against me. Happy sat there making snide comments, which I responded with giving him a small pinch. Happy learned to not make them loud enough for the normal hearing to pick up.

After hearing what needed to be done we left the man's 'home' to get the job done.

**Time skip because Natsu wanted to.**

I stood glaring at the repulsive man. He was short and stubby with a face to match. After I had gotten the book and ran out of the library I read the whole thing.

_How can a man do such a thing to a family?_

"What secrets are shown in the book? I have read that book cover to cover." The man Everlue states. "Don't whisper your response like you have been."

I flinched.

**Flashback**

_I was in my uncle's study since he wanted to speak with me. He turned around after my shoes stopped making the tapping sound. "You wanted me, Uncle?" I asked loudly. He turned around with an angered look in his eyes._

_"A lady never talks at a normal tone. They don't cry out when they are in pain. You have to be like your mother. Be a quiet mute. DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE."_

_With a raise of his hand, he brought it down on my face. I screamed from the pain. He continued to hit me until no sound could come out of my sore throat._

_"A lady makes no sound at all. Not unless spoken to. I just wanted to remind you of your place. Remember it was your fault."_

**Flashback** **end.**

I snapped out of it I was quick to draw my flames and throw some of my fire dragons iron fist at him. The ugly man just dove under the cement and stones.

I was angered. Who does this man think he is. He took an amazing author and forced him to write this covered book.

Suddenly gaining an idea on how to beat this guy. I threw many of fire attacks making him have to keep into the cement and stones.

I felt the area around me getting as hot as my flames. I smirked.

"Hot! Boyoyoyo! You wench! I call upon the spirit of the Virgin, Virgo, come to my aid." Soon I saw a pink haired gorilla-like woman from before. She looked to be in pain. "Try to get me now."

I remember my mother said I had a connection to the zodiac spirits. Even though they don't have keys anymore I still had a power to them. I have to dig down deep.

I saw Natsu taking care of Vergo so I was quick to take care of Evergross. It was a quick win since I just punched him with a flaming foot to a private place. Happy tied him up in magic canceling ropes.

I saw Natsu with his blue and black hands about to slam on Vergo. "Wait!" I said in an average voice. The volume hurt my throat since I am not used to speaking loudly. Natsu glared but looked at me anyway.

"I need you to leave her be. I think I know how to help her." He was glaring at me but I was getting very angry about him wanting to kill her.

I saw he looked as if he ate some delicious fire or food. He backed away and let me near her. My anger still very high, the closer I got the more Natsu looked as if he was in heaven.

I stopped at Vergo and made a praying motion and focused on a certain energy I felt from her. Soon her body returned to a teenage looking girl like me. Her eyes opened to see me over her.

"Princess..please, let me give you a power." I was about to protest, but I saw a golden glow come off her and to me. For a moment my outfit changed to a maids uniform, and a strange magic flowing into me. I tried to fight it but I lost.

"Thank you, Vergo," I said in a kind and regal tone. A tone which shocked me. "May you rest until you are called upon the next Celestial Maiden."

"I see you have found your mate, Princess. Goodbye"

An echoey voice states. I look to see Vergo smiling happily as she disappeared in a golden dust. I soon fell backward from lack of magic.

Happy was quick to come to my fallen form on the ground. "Lushy! That was awesome!" I felt him feeling my arms and face for injuries. Smiling I pet his head in a motherly way. The way my mother had done for me.

I saw Natsu looking at me with a stupid satisfied grin on his face. "Natsu? Are you okay?" He only nodded as he grabbed Everlue and dragged him out to a prison. I explained what had transpired and told them that it was our mission to take.

**Another** **time skip because it's** **boring.**

After Kaby yelled at me I flinched and showed him the truth of the book. It was a letter to Kaby and his family. Kaby was so touched that he begged us to let him repay us somehow. We ignored his pleas and walked away.

It was another three days to get back to Magnolia, but when we did everyone was happy to see us back. Or that's what I thought.

"I'm glad you're back in one piece Lucy!" Everyone said once Natsu and Happy went upstairs. I sighed.

"Lucy please give my offer some reconsideration," Master said as I ignored everyone else. Everyone looked confused while Lisanna and Mira looked hopeful.

"I'm sorry to have lashed out at you. I will take the offer, but unless I am on a mission you will have to wait and deal with it." I said. Master nodded as did Mira. Lisanna was heading upstairs to where Natsu was.

"What magic do you have anyway?" Mira asked me. I smiled at her and stood up.

"I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer and I just recently found out I am also the Celestial Maiden."

It was quiet except for Lisanna talking to Natsu.

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed. I held my hands over my ears in pain. A growl was heard as well as a person being thrown from something high. Seeing it was Lisanna I was the quickest to react. I caught her easily.

"Natsu you should know better than to throw people when you're annoyed or something. It's one thing if you are in a battle, but not your comrades." Happy flew behind my long hair again and hid. Lisanna glared at me as she shoved me after she got out of my hold.

Natsu was quick to come down to stand in front of me. I was confused as to why he even did such a thing. "Don't. Touch. The. Woman." After he saw everyone shaking in fear, except master, he turned to me. I was annoyed at how he seemed to have thought I needed saving. "Weak."

That was all I needed before I lunged at him. And by that, I mean uselessly hit him to get my anger out. "How dare you!"

Next thing I knew was my lips had been crashed into his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Third person**

Natsu had lips on Lucy's again. Though this is the first time the guild had seen anything like this happen. They were curious and very concerned. Many in the guild had to be held back by ruins made by the Master. He didn't want any of his other children to get involved. Macorav wanted to see how his newest member could handle himself against one of his most dangerous and come unscathed.

Natsu's dark onyx eyes closed as he ate the chaos that Lucy was making. She doesn't know why he had kissed her again, but she beginning to get used to it.

Lucy wouldn't kiss back, rather she grew more and angrier. Who does he think he is kissing her like it's normal? He bit her lip causing blood to be drawn from Lucy. Natsu moaned at the deliciousness coming off the blood. Chaos is so much better when it's 'alive'.

Lucy had growled and went to slap the pinkette, but he pushed her up against one of the Guild posts. Arms held over her head as her legs were crushed under his. A deep and menacing growl could be heard coming from him.

The guild watched as they saw what looked like assault. They tried to fight off the runes that had kept them there watching what was going on with their guildmate. Cana could care less about Dragneel, but she adored Lucy already. Others felt the same way, but they couldn't get past the stupid ruins.

Happy flew down to sit on Lucy's head, making her even more pissed. The chaos was now a visible black mist that surrounded the trio. This had concerned everyone, except the trio. What was happening?

Next thing that the guild saw was Dragneel being flown across the room with a stream of glittering fire on him. Next thing they knew was that Lucy was on top of him glaring. They flinched, secretly glad that it wasn't directed at them. Happy was happily on her head watching above.

They watched on the tips of their toes to see what happens.

**Lucy POV.**

I stood over a glowering Natsu. A victorious smirk spread over my face.

"Weak?" I said in a mocking voice. "I think I took you down in one hit. Sure you aren't knocked out, but now you know I can take care of myself." Happy moved to my shoulder. "Don't mock my strength."

I hadn't noticed how quiet it was in the guild so everyone was able to hear everything I said.

Suddenly a clap of thunder could be heard. Everyone looked to where it had been sounded to see a young blonde man smirking like a crazy animal.

"If a weakling like this fly can take down the "amazing" Natsu Chaos Dragneel then I wonder if he lost his touch."

I glared up at him, the black mist flowing faster. I took a deep breath, steeled my emotions to a blank and looked back up. My brown eyes I knew for a fact were a dull brown. I only know because my sister, Layla, had told me what I looked like when I would do this. She said it's also how I looked after coming back from _him. _Layla had gone missing a couple years ago, a year before I left to find her. I am still looking, but I figured if I was in a guild I could have more access to find her. Which led to the last five months to find a guild to join.

"Who are you?" I stated. I looked at him with my dull eyes. "If I'm being honest you look as if someone had called a cocky son of a fart, excuse my language."

Gasps were heard as I felt a warm body stand almost prospectively next to me. I turned to see Natsu had been the one to do so. Happy had moved to my arms.

"Laxus I wouldn't mess with her right now. She is really hungry! She is a monster when she is hungry."

'Laxus' had scoffed at that as I glared at the blue feline. _Stupid cat._

Laxus lifted his hand towards us. Lightning shot from his palm to us. A black and blue flame hit the lightning and made it go through the roof. A trio of people stood behind Laxus. All at ready to help the man.

"My name is Laxus Dryear! I am the strongest mage ever to be known in the guild! Stronger than Dragneel! I don't let stupid women who want to get in my pants distract me. I don't like whores and lady wannabes like you, Heartfilia."

Heads turned toward me I bit my lip fighting off a memory. Luckily I was able to do so because I heard the door open. It revealed a blonde girl storming in the guild in a fancy red and pink dress with white accents come in. The girl walked in and my eyes slowly became wide with shock. ***sorry, I** **didn't** **intend for a pun* **Her hair was in a perfect bun. She was fairly average height for a girl my age. "Dryear, are you looking for another fight?"

Her smooth voice rang clearly through the quiet guild. Natsu glared at her as she seemed unaffected. "What do you care, Layla?"

I flinched. My sister, twin sister, came to me. So much was not answered and so much was lifted from me. Gasps, they are becoming annoying. "She is my twin sister. I will protect my younger sister."

"Layla," I breathed. "It's really you?" I went to move towards her, but Natsu kept me from doing so. Layla ignored me, something she did when we were talking with _him_. Natsu pushed me behind the bar as he flashed himself to Laxus and smashed a chaotic iron fist. To which he responded with leaving the guild. The trio left with him.

Natsu left from my line of sight, so I moved to Layla.

"Hello again, Lucy," Layla spoke. I wanted to be happy, but as Happy had said I am not in a good mood when I am hungry. I glared at my sister.

The guild now surrounded us going back and forth from Layla and myself.

"Twins?"

"Have to be. They look identical."

"Why is she so formally dressed?"

"Are you sure this isn't mirror magic?"

"Wait, Heartfilias?"

I groaned and sent a glare to the guild making them shiver and scatter to seats. Yet they kept quiet to be able to hear what was to be said. I made myself a fruit salad as I made Layla a strawberry shortcake.

"Why did you leave me with _hi_m?"

Layla sighed and got up. She gave a minute sign with her fingers. I nodded and continued to make the food. I was so deep I hadn't noticed that Happy was helping me. He casts me worried glances at me as I made him a fish pasta with extra fish.

Layla came back to see people had been getting orders and asked if she could help. "Of course my dear."

"Thank you, Mocorav." She came back to help me cook all the orders, ours being in the fridge until we finish. We haven't lost our synchronization when we were in the kitchen cooking. It only took an hour before everything was made and Mira passed them out.

Layla noticed I was making another dish so she sat and watched. Grabbing her cake I placed it gently on the table.

"I had gone to train and get away from _his _house. I'm sorry I left you alone with him for so long." She said. She picked at her cake, taking the frosting off and eating just that. "I know you had it worse than myself with the abuse after mom Aunt Maryanne died on that day."

I flinched.

That day...

_Rain poured from the carriage as we had moved. I don't know what made it seem familiar, but everything was so dead. Aunt Maryanne had said that the rain should help make the plants grow. Her husband, Jude, had smiled at his wife as he saw I was out the window. Layla had tried to pull me in._

_"Child what the Hell do you think you are doing?" Uncle Jude yelled. Layla had lost her footing as we slipped. "UNGRACEFUL BARBARIANS!"_

_Aunt Marryanne glared at him as she ran out to us. Little did we know that there was a hunter waiting for its prey. The bear showed itself by charging at us. Aunt Maryanne had made a shield of stars around us._

_"I'm sorry auntie, I thought I saw Daddy Igneel and Uncle Bolder." I cried. She only smiled and used her magic to move us to the carriage and smiled. A surge of warmth and power flew toward me making me pass out. When I came too I saw that he was over us screaming at us._

_"It's all your faults you monsters. You killed my wife."_

That was the beginning of the abuse. I was beginning to cry as the memory took place. "That day I remembered her voice saying to protect the new Celestial Maiden. Do you know what that is?" I shook my head no as I threw the new plate up to the second floor. The others watched confused as I saw Natsu catch the plate and begin to eat.

"A celestial maiden is a girl who can have the borrowed powers of the lost magic of the celestial spirit casters. It was rare to have been able to gain borrowed power from the gates of the Zodiac, there was only one known person to have gained such power. Her name was Anna Heartfilia. Our past relative, she was the only one in the last four hundred years. She asked the spirit king to stop letting the humans take advantage of the spirits and use them as tools. She said that anyone from her family, once a generation can have the power. Only of the Heartfilia clan can someone gain the power. The deal was made, but there was a loophole. A being can ask for the help of the Zodiac if their magic allows it. I see you have four already. Taurus, Cancer, Aquarius, and Vergo."

I glanced at her and gave a small nod. Well, at least I knew why I have the power of the Zodiac as well as the name of Celestial Maiden from them.

"Are you joining?" She nodded her head as she finished her frosting.

"I'll be living with you if you have the room." I nod. "I'll go shopping for new clothes then."

**THANKS FOR READING I HOPE THAT** **YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED. BYE MY AKUMAS**


	6. NOTICE

Please, if any of you would like to finish this story, please go on and read it from there. My username is Primsgirl89 and the book is much longer than this one. I dont write much for Fairy Tail anymore, but if you want to read more of my stuff then go ahead


End file.
